


The Kissing Game

by 1SquealsnFeels



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1SquealsnFeels/pseuds/1SquealsnFeels
Summary: Flynn and Lucy want to know where they stand with one another, so they decide to play a little game. **One-shot**





	The Kissing Game

~Monday Morning~

There was a knock at her bunker bedroom door.

Lucy opened it and there was Flynn, look like he’d just woken up.

Flynn noticed Lucy looked rumpled.

He stepped into her room and stopped right in front of her and she closed the door.

The man towered over her. She could smell Irish Spring soap on him.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked skeptically.

"You don't want to?" she asked, looking down at her hands.

He searched her face, noticing that she avoided meeting his eyes.

Stepping forward, he placed his hands lightly on her shoulders, leaned in and pressed a kiss to the top center of her dark, silky hair. Lucy felt the heat of his hands on her shoulders and the pressure from his lips as Flynn noticed her hair smelled like roses. He kissed her head on the top right side, then again on the top left.

He gazed back down at her.

She still wasn’t meeting his eyes.

It didn't surprise him.

He turned, opened the door and left.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Tuesday Afternoon~

There was a knock at his bunker bedroom door.

Flynn opened it and Lucy was standing there.

He was in a black long sleeve tee and dark jeans, hair uncombed, face unshaven, …handsome. He was holding a book in his hand.

He stepped back, she stepped in and he closed the door.

They stood there in silence for a couple beats.

He tossed the book on his bed and folded his arms. "Are you out? Second thoughts about doing this with me?"

She quickly stepped closer, surprising him. She hesitantly braced her hands on his shoulders, went up on her toes and delivered a kiss to his left scratchy cheek. His arms unfolded, and he lightly rested his hands on her waist. She went up on her toes again and kissed his right cheek. Rising one more time, she kissed him… on the nose.

She gazed up at him. "I'm still in."

He watched as her brown eyes searched his for something.

What was she looking for? What was she trying to see?

She turned, opened the door and left.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Late Thursday Night~

She climbed out of her bed and went to the kitchen for some water.

Flynn had gotten back from a mission earlier that day with Wyatt and Rufus and she still hadn’t really seen him. A great feat since they were all piled on top of each other in the bunker.

Was he avoiding her?

For the millionth time she wondered what she was doing in all of this. Or what he was doing. Or if he'd simply changed his mind.

He must have.

She heard footsteps coming, quickly wiped her eyes and there was Flynn. He was wearing cargo pants and a hoodie.

"I'm surprised to see you," she mumbled, not meeting his eyes.

He saw that she was mad. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"I was expecting to at least hear something."

He stepped closer, "You missed me?"

She held her ground, "I should be asking you that."

He could smell her floral shampoo that flowed from her dark hair. She looked so soft and beautiful standing there all miffed. He gently traced his finger down the side of her cheek disarming her.

"I missed you," he said, low and deep.

He eased one hand into her satiny waves, leaned in and softly kissed the spot directly under her right ear. He heard her gasp.

Lucy felt the warmth of his mouth trail down and kiss her neck, then continue down to her collar bone where he delivered a slow, lingering kiss.

The alarm went off letting them know that Rittenhouse was on the move again in the Mothership.

They both sighed as he stepped back.

“Duty calls,” he said flatly.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Saturday Morning~

Flynn heard a knock at his door.

He opened it and there was Lucy, wearing a light-blue sweater, blue jeans and blue Converse.

Her eyes went right to his hairy chest. He was just wearing navy-blue sweat pants. She felt her face heat up. He was breathing hard, so he must have been working out.

He watched her face redden. He stepped back to let her enter.

"One second," he said, and exited the room.

She looked around at the books on his desk. She heard some water turn on and off in a deeper part of the bunker.

He came back in with a towel over his head, vigorously drying his hair as he closed the door. Removing the towel, he threw it on a chair. His dark, damp hair was wild as he grabbed a navy-blue t-shirt from a hook, pulled it over his head and went to stand in front of her.

Looking up at his hair, she stepped closer to him. He saw that she was wearing small gold earrings that dangled from her soft lobes. She raised her hands, placed them on his face and gently brought it down to hers. Starting under his chin, she softly pressed a kiss to him and slowly worked her way over to the left side of his jaw, without ever breaking contact with his heated flesh. Flynn closed his eyes at the sensation as her warm, soft lips trailed all the way over to the right side of his jaw. She planted each lingering kiss one by one.

"I’m going to win, Flynn," she whispered.

She turned, opened the door and left him standing there.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Sunday Morning~

Flynn followed her into her bedroom as he angrily removed his burgundy tie and shoved it into the pocket of his brown 1950’s trousers. Lucy took off her burgundy 1950’s hat and tossed it on her bed as she closed the door.

"Why do you keep saying those things?!" she asked exasperated.

"Because I would rather you figure out sooner than later that I'm not the one you really want to be with!"

She shook her head, "Who else would I want to be with?"

"…Logan."

She folded her arms, "We decided to do this game to reassure ourselves.”

"Reassure…" he huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Yes. Reassure that there was nothing between us. Now,” she gave a nervous laugh as she unfolded her arms and shrugged, “I’m not so sure.”

She wrung her hands as Flynn stepped closer. “I started asking myself questions,” she continued. “Would you even want to be with someone after suffering the loss of your family? Would you want to be with me? …To open your heart for me?”

“Oh, Lucy,” he said softly as he touched her face.

“This was to help move us forward, either realizing we weren’t for each other, or finding out we were. I see now, when we’re together, everything just seems so comfortable and… timeless. I know now that you're the one that I want. What I don't know is... if you want me."

The Mothership alarm went off.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Late Sunday Night~

It was nearly midnight when she heard a knock at her door.

She opened it and Flynn stood there with his hand braced against the jamb. He had on a dark 1910’s suit, sported a five o'clock shadow and it seemed like he had had a long day.

She stepped back, he entered, and she closed the door. He went and sat in the only chair in her room. Seeing the weariness in his shoulders, she went over and stood in front of him. She looked down at him, but he wouldn't make eye contact. He then raised his hands to her waist and pulled her to him.

“Was the jump that bad?” she asked, gently moving her hands through his thick hair.

He stretched up and kissed her softly on one side of her neck, then trailed his mouth over her throat and kissed the other side. He stopped and they gazed into each other’s eyes.

“I want you, Lucy.”

Finally, he settled his lips directly on hers.

She pressed into him and they kissed each other intensely while relief began to flow through them from the tension that had been between them from the day they met.

“Flynn," she whispered.

"I kissed your lips. You win."

“We both win.”

They proceeded to kiss each other fully and deeply.

Both thought they could prove that there was nothing between them,

only to find out that there was enough to fall in love.

 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

WRITER’S NOTE:

Hi y’all!

I would like to thank _a-bit-of-madness_ for her awesome beta-ing on this fanfic! THANK YOU, XOXO!

Kissing is always fun, so I decided to have my Garcy play a kissing game. Fun, huh? I also took the liberties of giving Lucy her own bunker bedroom, heh-heh!

I started writing this one-shot last year after season one. It started out as AU, but here I changed it to non-AU.

Hope you enjoyed this little snippet of the love and heat between Flynn and Lucy!


End file.
